winxfandomcom-20200222-history
PopPixie - Episode 101/Script
Green Attack Scene: Tree of Life Ninfea: My dear Pixieville Pixies, welcome to the celebration! Once again the protection spell will defend us from all outside dangers throughout the year! At this time we'd like to celebrate The Tree of Life! Let's all give thanks to it! An energy flows inside the tree and a sparkle of that power shines in each of its MagicPops! This year more pixies will earn their MagicPop by discovering their talent and using it for good. Caramel, Martino and Amore were the last Pixies to earn a MagicPop! Pam: And I will be the next one, Ninfea! Ninfea: Pam? Pam: I have a special talent! With my little scissors, I can make beautiful things! Wait'll you see! Watch this! Fixit: Great talent, Pam! Nobody can ruin a party like you can! Amore: Calm down, Fixit! Take a deep breath and smile! Ninfea: Oh, Pam, don't be in such a hurry to discover your talent! Amore became a PopPixie by sorting out love problems with her potions. Caramel got her MagicPop thanks to her cakes! She also knows how to make people happy! Caramel: Cheer up, Pam! You tried at least! Ninfea: And then there's her brother, Martino! Well, I don't really understand yet what he does, but he makes delicious drinks and he's very funny! Martino: Don't forget "irresistible"! Ninfea: That is a talent too! There's one for every Pixie! There's the Soapy-Bubbles PopPixie. The Tyroler Ballet PopPixie. Tyroler Ballet PopPixie: Wanna dance? Ninfea: The PopPixie of Fireworks and the PopPixie of Dandruff! Pam: PopPixie of Dandruff? Who needs dandruff? PopPixie of Dandruff: You didn't actually think there was snow in here? Ninfea: It's different, I know, but people go crazy over them and it's all thanks to her! Pam: Awwww, everybody seems to have a talent but me! Ninfea: Look inside yourself and discover your real talent! That is the only way to become a PopPixie. Rex: Our friends deserve a nice present for their party, yeah, an elf-style present! Scene: Molly Moo Chatta: I don't think she's taking it very well! Pam: I can't do anything! Caramel: There, there! You keep this up and you'll have all my customers crying! I don't like to see sad people at the Molly Moo! Now, c'mon, Pam, smile! Turn that frown upside down! Scene: Tree of Life Rex: Here we are guys! You know what we have to do! Narcissa: Sure! Floxy: Yes sir, Rex! What I don't know is why? Rex: Wake up, Floxy! The Elves hate the Pixies! They are everything we'll never be! Lenny: Clean? Combed? Rex: No! Kind! Generous! Honest! Just to remind them of this, we're going to ruin their party! Lenny: To the Magic Tree! Scene: Molly Moo Pam: I'm leaving, guys! Who needs a Pixie without any talent? I can't do anything. I'm worthless! Don't worry about me, because there's nothing to worry about! Chatta: Don't put yourself down. I'm not a PopPixie either. But I'm happy! Caramel: Appreciate what you've got! You never know when your talent will reveal itself. You are a bright Pixie, that's the most important thing! Martino: What do you say? Have we convinced you? Scene: Pixieville Gnome #1: Save him! Save him! Chatta: Is there anyone inside? *Pam cuts the vines and enters the house* Gnome #1: Please, save him! He's all we've got! He's like a friend! Gnome #2: More than a friend! He's a brother-in-law! A cousin! A son! Chatta: Who on earth is he? Gnomes: He's our cash register! Scene: Molly Moo Martino: Come on, sis! This is a PopPixie job! Martino & Caramel: PopPixie Power! Caramel: PopPixie of superstrength! Martino: PopPixie of Acrobatics! *Vines grab them before they can transform* Caramel: How come our magic isn't working? Wait! Maybe they're just hungry! I bet if they had a couple of my cakes, they'd be friendlier. One for you, one for you, and one for you! Okay, maybe they're not hungry! Retreat! Go see Amore, guys! She might have the right potion to stop this hideous thing! Scene: Love Shop Chatta: Oh, no! Pam: Otis! Open the door! Oh, Chatta's here too! Amore, we have a problem! Chatta: Yeah! Pixieville's been invaded by some very angry plants! Amore: I noticed! But I can fix it with a nice relaxing potion. Thanks, Otis! Chatta: I don't want to rush you, Amore, but hurry up! Amore: They seem really nervous! Maybe I'd better add some more serenine peel! Owl: In the blue jar! Amore: Try it! Nasty plants! Now I'm mad! Get ready to relax with the pacifying power of my MagicPop! PopPixie Power! PopPixie of feelings! But, why isn't it working? Chatta: All our magic seems to be on strike today. It sure picked the wrong day to do it! Scene: Pixie Plaza Lockette: Guzman! Rollo: Poor me! I'm ruined! And it's all your fault! Guzman! Lockette! Do something! Don't just stand there idly twiddling your thumbs! Lockette: Hi, girls! Sorry if I can't rush over and give you a hug, I'm a bit busy! Rollo: Ahem! That'll be a fifty Pixiedollar fine for you, Lockette! Amore: It's like something's affecting the MagicPop's power. Chatta: We have to find out where these branches are coming from. Lockette: That's my specialty! Rollo: Are you leaving without permission, Lockette?! That is going to cost you half of your pay, young lady! Pam: And it'll cost you a tuft of your precious hair! Scene: Tree of Life Lockette: For Pixie's sake! There it is! It's this way, come on, girls! Chatta: Hurry up! Lockette: The branches are coming from the Tree of Life's roots! Pam: Well, I think it's time we cut them off. Chatta: Help! Pam! Thanks! Pam: Yeah! I did it! Amore: Well done, Pam! You did a great job! Narrator: When a Pixie is able to use her Talent for good, the Tree of Life gives her a MagicPop. Ninfea: A magical sphere that transforms a Pixie into a PopPixie! Narrator: The PopPixie of Hand Speed! Pixies: Hurray! Rex: Hey! Is anybody out there? Get us out of here! Lenny: Yuckk! Real funny trick, Rex! Pam: Now you look like good boys! Martino: Congratulations, Pam! You did a great job with those hedges! Pam: Thank you, but I can do better! Ninfea: You sure are fast with scissors and you're creative! and you're creative! What will you do with your newly discovered talent? Chatta: With the fastest scissors in Pixieville, you'll be Queen of gardeners! Pam: Not a chance! I'm thinking about doing something very special. Something like my own Beauty salon! Scene: Pam's Salon Pam: With a fast, cheerful assistant! Now, all I need are customers! Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:PopPixie Category:PopPixie Scripts Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Season 1 Scripts (PopPixie)